Ally and the witch
by FairyofBlood
Summary: twist of classic repunzel
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I go by Lila. And i've been working on my first novel for quite a few years now. But decided that maybe i should see if people think I'm even any good. So here is my first fanfiction please be brudle.

This one is my twist on Rupenzel. It is rated M because later on its gonna get very spicy ;) It starts out with Rupenzel orginal name Ally and alil of the backround this chapter is short and left off at a cruicial point. But i will write more soon i promise

please enjoy and tell me what you think! ***

A long time ago in a place far far away a woman sat and wished for a child to make her life complete. She had thought that learning magic would of done that for her but after years she found that she still yearned for a family.  
Then one day she censored a huge cloud of fear somewhere in the woods. She walked over to her mirror and waved her hand in front of it. Soon amongst the mists of the mirror appeared a little girl with locks as black as cinders flowing down her back. The girl was crying as she wandered lost in the woods. She sent her pet wolf named Alec, to lead the little girl to her.

Ally sat down on a downed tree. She couldn't take another step. If only her new sisters had liked her and didn't find her to a bother. She'd be home in her bed with her mother reading her a story.  
But no they were so mean and hated sharing Ally's mother and their father. That they decided to play hide and seek with her deep in the woods then go home. They knew Ally was to little to find her own way home to the cottage the sisters had grown up in.  
She was only five years old she couldn't even find her way to the village square from her mother's sisters were gonna pay when she got home. They'd get a switched so bad they wouldn't be able to sit for weeks. She smirked through her tears at least she had that to look forward to. She started to doze off against the tree, but then she felt something rub against her arm. She jumped away when she saw a wolf as dark as her hair with bright green eyes looking at her. She started to slow crawl away from it when she noticed it just studying her.  
"hhhh...hi," she stammered.  
It moved toward her and looked as though it was smiling. She closed her eyes hoping it wasn't going to eat her. Then felt it rubbing against her again. She opened her eyes and started to pet the wolf's head. After a minute or two it grabbed the edge of her dress and started to pull on her.  
"Are you wanting me to follow you?" the wolf knodded, "Alright."  
Ally followed the wolf through the woods for what felt like hours.

The woman watched in her mirror as Alec led the little girl to the woman's cottage in the middle of the woods. She couldn't wait to meet the little girl. She looked so adorable but she would need a potion to keep the girl there. She opened her enormous spell book until she found the one for memory erasing.

2 tongues of a toad

4 eyes of salamander

1 leg of a fly

5 drops of baby tears

and a vile of dragon's blood

She mixed it all up and set it on simmer just as Alec returned.

Ally walked inside after the wolf. The cottage was bigger than any she had seen before but the outside had looked so had a main hall and everything, as if a king lived here. What if this was a King's home she wondered. But why would he wanted it charmed to look tiny?  
Then it all clicked. This was the house of a... WITCH!


	2. Chapter 2

Ally turned to flee but the doors slammed shut behind her. She screamed. She turned back around and scanned the room in a panic. She raced across the main hall and through a door. She found herself in the kitchen. It was lite by tiny globes that hung from the ceiling yet they did not hold fire. She dove under a counter made of cold smooth metallic stone she had never seen before. She sat there scared more than she ever thought possible. Holding her legs to her chest shivering with fear. Yet, not a single tear touched her cheek.  
She sat for what like hours. Then suddnly she felt a hand on her shouldar. She jumped and hit her head. There next to her was a girl a few years older than her. "Hi," the girl said.  
"H...h...hi."  
"She's not here right now. You can come out."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. She went out for ingrediants."  
"oh, okay." She slowly climbed out from under the counter.  
"So, did you follow Alec?"  
"Who?"  
"The Wolf. His name is Alec."  
"He works for her. Doesn't he?"  
"Yes. I heard he use to be a man," she giggled.  
"Why would that be funny?" asked Ally.  
"I don't know. Are you hungry?"  
"Alil."  
"Well, do you want a sandwich?"  
"A what?"  
The girl giggled and then went to this shiny box in the corner. When she opened it light erupted into the room. Once Ally's eyes ajusted she say mountains of food inside. Her tummy rumbled at the sight of it. She'd never seen so much. The girl grabbed containers that looked as though they were made of glass but when Ally tapped her finger on them they did not make the glass noise. "They are made of plastic."  
"What is plastic?"  
The girl just giggled agian, and got more stuff from the box. She also got a loaf of bread from a box on one of the counters.  
"What kind of stone is this?" Ally asked as she ran her fingers on the metallic surface.  
"Its stainless steel."  
"It's what?"  
"It's a kind of metal."  
"What's metal?"  
"We have lots to teach you."  
"Who is we?"  
"I meant 'I' have alot to teach you."  
"I just want to get home."  
"We'll see."  
"huh?" "Here's your sandwich," she slide a plate with a turkey in between bread with lettace and tomatoe.  
Ally took a big bite and it tasted amazing. Before she knew it she had eaten the whole thing.  
"Thirsty?" asked the girl.  
"uhuh," Ally said while shaking her head.  
"Here," she slide Ally a big glass of milk.  
"Thank you."  
Ally began to drink and just as she finished the last sip her eyes glassed over. Time froze in her mind then she fell into the girls arms, fast asleep.  
"That was to easy," said the girl.  
She picked up Ally and carried her up into the tower and layed her on the bed. As she left the room the door disappeared. She walked up to the hall mirror and stared into it.  
"Why was it that easy?" She shook as though she had the chills and as she did she turned back into herself. The witch.  
"Now i have a daughter," she smiled. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ally awoke in the princess like bed. It even had curtains of red gossamer and black sheets and pillows with a red comforter on top. She sat and just thought. She couldn't remember how she got there, or even where she came from. Yet she didn't seem worried about it. She felt peace like she hadn't felt in along time. At least she felt like it was a long time. She couldn't remember for sure. "You're awake," she jumped and looked to see a woman with long black hair sitting in a chair next to a book shelf.  
"h...h...who are you?"  
"Dear it's me, Mother. Oh, dear," the woman walked toward her, "the bump on your head must of been harder than i thought."  
"Bump?"  
"You tripped over your skirts agian dear."  
"I don't remember that."  
"Well, you wouldn't dear if you have amnesia."  
"Amnesia?"  
"Do you remember who i am?"  
"No."  
"Do you remember how old you are?"  
"No."  
"Your name?"  
"No."  
"Well your name is Zel. Short for Repunzel. You're barely five years old. You love to read and to paint. You also spend most of your time singing songs. You have such a beautiful voice."  
"Really?"  
"Really," she said as she got up from the chair.  
She took a book from the shelf and handed it to Zel. Zel looked down and saw it was Grimm's Fairy Tales.  
"That one is your favorite. Why don't you read and see if it makes your memories return. While I go and get dinner ready. I'll be back later on." She kissed Zel on the forehead then went out on the balcony and climbed down.

Zel waited a few minutes and then opened the book and began to read. Before she knew it she had finished the book. The woman had not returned and she still didn't remember anything from before today.  
She decided it was time to look around. She got out of bed and put the book away. All the books on the shelfs were fairy tales. She must like fiction. She went over to the desk that was covered in jars of paint, and ink. Each drawer had different things in them. One had a book of flowers full of pressed flowers for each flower in the book. A few pages were still empty. Another drawer was full of shiny things from coins to pieces of metallic shavings. Nothing was organized in this drawer. Most of the drawers were as unorganized as this one. But one drawer was full of paintings and drawings. She started looking through them. They ranged from flowers and sceneory to dragons and fairies.  
"Do you remember yet?" Zel jumped and spun around.  
"No."  
"Oh, well you will remember eventually. Are you hungry?"  
"Alittle."  
"That's a good sign. I made you your favorite. Roast beef with potatoes and cottage cheese."  
"I dont' know what any of that is."  
"Well, come try it." "Okay," Zel said as she walked over to the samll table.  
She sat across from the woman and looked down at the plate. It smelled so good. She started eating almost instantly. Everything was so good that she was sad when the plate was empty.  
"Did you like it?"  
"Yes, very much so. Thank you."  
"Your welcome honey. Its time for bed though. Shall I read to you?"  
"Do you usually read to me?"  
"Every night."  
"Then yes, please."  
Zel got changed and then into bed. She pulled the sheets and blanket up to her chin then waited.  
The woman came over to the bed with her chair. She sat down, cleared her throat, then began to read a book called Alice in Wonderland. After a little while, Zel started to doze off. She got up from her chair and kissed Zel's forehead.  
"Good night Daughter."  
"Good night Mother," Zel mumbled. 


End file.
